


Fireflies

by Missvangie67



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Bugs & Insects, Darkness, Nature, Poetry, its not a fan work but I'll post it anyway, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missvangie67/pseuds/Missvangie67
Summary: A shitty poem about fireflies





	Fireflies

Fireflies 

 

When the sun gives a final kiss to mountains in the west

Wind will chill the edge of your jaw 

But you remain still

Swallowed by prussian blue 

Your fingers will contract

And the trail on your nape will march straight 

 

All time slows 

Hours, minutes, days, millenia

Not a difference can be felt

Tall grass and dirt cover all

 

Resting a heavy head between boney knees 

You miss the golden flickers eminated from the grass

They encircle and sore 

Light the way for one another through the darkness

The only stars you will ever touch

 

On the plain which we rome about

Lit only by the flickering gold and light of the silver moon

Such dark cannot be know 

Summer night when blood runs cold

And Luna hides behind clouds 

Golden flakes will light the air

 

They land in your hair

On the delicate skin of fingers

Stardust in the palm of our hands 

Be still and they will come near 

Only for a moment                                        

  
  



End file.
